Enhanced Being Gwenevere
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730227 |no = 8528 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 233 |animation_idle = 49 |animation_move = 49 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150 |bb_distribute = 6, 8, 7, 9, 8, 11, 10, 8, 12, 11, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156 |sbb_distribute = 6, 8, 5, 9, 7, 6, 9, 8, 10, 7, 9, 6, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 80, 89, 98, 107, 116 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168 |ubb_distribute = 8, 10, 13, 16, 14, 11, 10, 9, 9 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A child genius, Gwenevere was already able to reproduce mechanical marvels matching the skill of the most gifted tinkerers at the tender age of eight. As she was possessed of weak constitution, she often relied on the medical abilities of her sister, Viviane, and the two worked in tandem over many years on a variety of projects. Her eventual reign as Queen of the Ancients was prosperous and peaceful, but was tragically cut short by the ravages of a powerful demon. Gwenevere replaced her lost arm with a mechanical prosthetic, outfitting it with a powerful cannon, so that she may one day destroy the demon that stole everything from her. As she attached it to herself, Gwenevere realized that the fragile nature of her body had diminished; part of her was now solid, enduring metal. Believing she could eliminate the fragile flesh that had bothered her so much, Gwenevere continued to enhance her body further. By mutilating herself to replace her weak limbs, she would grow ever more powerful, and approach the perfection she desired. However, a mechanical body of such power requires an enormous amount of energy. Obsessed with power and strength, Gwenevere's original goal to destroy the demon had twisted into seeking stronger sources to maintain her body. Such a source was conveniently at hand: the sword that her sister, Viviane, carried with her at all times. Was Gwenevere's love for her sister strong enough to abate her irrepressible thirst for power? Or had she given up the last shred of humanity to become the ultimate being? |summon = If you too seek power, then we are both allies and rivals. |fusion = I need power! I need more of it! |evolution = I am now perfect. Nothing will stop me anymore. |hp_base = 6113 |atk_base = 2533 |def_base = 2659 |rec_base = 2358 |hp_lord = 8733 |atk_lord = 3619 |def_lord = 3798 |rec_lord = 3368 |hp_anima = 9850 |rec_anima = 3070 |atk_breaker = 3917 |def_breaker = 3500 |def_guardian = 4096 |rec_guardian = 3219 |def_oracle = 3649 |rec_oracle = 3815 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Indestructible Coating |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec and 120% boost to max HP, 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when HP is below 70%, 15% damage reduction, hugely boosts critical damage & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |lsnote = 150% critical damage |bb = Iridescent Wall |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance of resisting KO, fills 5-8 BC on hit & fills 12 BC each turn |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Superior Photon Artillery |sbbdescription = 13 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 700% * HP / max HP, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit, 150% critical damage & 225% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |ubb = Unmatched Perfection |ubbdescription = 9 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns & enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 80% chance of resisting KO, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% critical damage & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 9 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 9 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Ultimatum Protocol |synergy = Quagmire |bondunit = Saviors Viviane & Orah |dbbdescription = 54 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Water, Earth elemental damage, Atk, Def relative to max HP, BB gauge, fully restores HP, 100% evasion, 80% KO resistance, 100% DoT reduction & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 27 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 27 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 27 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 27 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Ancient's Knowledge |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50% for all allies, slightly boosts critical damage for all allies, 30% boost to all parameters, negates Def ignoring effects & adds Earth barrier effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 25% critical damage & 6000 HP, 0 Def barrier |evofrom = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-4 BC on hit |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds enormous boosts to Earth elemental damage effect to LS |omniskill5_2_note = 225% Earth elemental damage |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds 25% additional damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = 10 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds 15% damage reduction from all elemental types for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds probable elemental and critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 50% chance for 30% crit and elemental vulnerability |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Allows BB effects to last an additional turn |omniskill5_7_note = |howtoget = *World Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}